Amarante “Toshida”
Amarante “Toshida” is a 2nd year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy. She is general affairs and president of the Traditional Culture Research Club. Appearance Amarante is a girl of average height. Her hair is in a hime cut and wears two braids with Phoebelandia Academy’s white bows. Amarante wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: A purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt, a black skirt and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Amarante wears white and black striped stockings and instead of the white string tie on the female uniform she wears the white tie from the male uniform. Personality Amarante is a very kind and generous girl. When her best friend, Aiko Inshida, went into a massive debt and needed money to pay participation fees, Amarante gave Aiko the money. Amarante is not the kind of person who would just throw cash around, so she likes to observe gambles instead of playing them. However, Amarante does sometimes gamble but because of her skills, Amarante almost always ends up winning. Amarante likes the housekeeper system that Lozen Waeyrsshida has established in the academy to some degree. She likes watching people far into debt and then climbing back up, through all the ups and downs. But to some people this seems evil, so that’s why Amarante never talks about it. Profile Junior High In junior high Amarante still wore her black and white striped stocking and the same hairstyle. She was well aware of the housekeeper system and already she liked it. Amarante would observe all the gambles and when someone became a housekeeper it made her excited, so Amarante would always make sure that she was observing every gamble to see who became a housekeeper. However, Amarante herself didn’t want to become a housekeeper, so she stayed away from the housekeepers so she wouldn’t be challenged to an official match. Amarante became more and more worried about the official matches, so she joined the election management committee as the horse so no one could challenge her. But after a while, Amarante saw a girl named Sumika Inshida who was visiting her sister in the high school and had won a gamble. Nobody expected this. Sumika was going to become a housekeeper when she entered high school (nobody knew at the time) but it still impressed Amarante. So she quit her work as an election observer and gambled once. Amarante’s technique worked so well because of the Takematashida blood. This was when Amarante decided to gamble once in a while. Every match she played she won because of the techniques she used. Amarante was so proud of her skill as a gambler and wanted to challenge the student council president, Lozen Waeyrsshida, who was a 2nd year student at the time. So Amarante tried to challenge her, but Yuriko Kitashida said that it was not permitted for a junior high student to be gambling with the president. Year 2 - High School Amarante was now in the high school, so she could finally challenge the student council president. However, when she challenged Lozen Waeyrsshida, Lozen refused her offer. When the new student council was chosen after the election, Amarante’s name was drawn and she became president of the Traditional Culture Research Club and General Affairs. Yuriko Kitashida, the former General Affairs, was jealous of Amarante but that only lasted for a day. After losing $12 billion on a live on-stage gamble with Lozen Waeyrsshida, Amarante was kicked off the council, becoming a housekeeper and thus the person to inherit the trad cult club after Yuriko finished her 3rd year of school. Year 3 Yoshino Mashida came to Amarante asking for $10,000,000 out of the culture club’s coffers to pay off a large debt. Amarante could not do that due to club rules and regulations, but she challenged Yoshino to a gamble since she seemed desperate. Amarante lost $600,000, but it was not bad for herself. Still, Yoshino did not have the money to pay off her debt but Amarante didn’t bother chasing her to turn her into a housekeeper. Trivia Chinese * Toshida (徒主俳弟維) means "<徒> disciple，follower; go on foot; <主> master，chief owner; host; lord; <俳> actor; vaudeville show; insincere; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <維> maintain，preserve，safeguard; " * Amarante (天嶺蔭斗) means <天> sky，heaven; god，celestial; <嶺> mountain ridge，mountain peak; <蔭> shade，shelter; protect; <斗> Chinese peck; liquid measure; " * Kenne (毅无) means <毅> resolute，decisive，firm，persist; <无> negative，no，not; " Japanese Amarante (アマラテ) Kenne (ケネ) Toshida (トシダ)